Fly Away
by crazychessgurl
Summary: Taking requests for one-shots! Review ideas! First is short Dramione AU! You can request anything! Sorry, brief description, more info inside!


**Hey! I have decided to make a one-shot series with requested ships! So if you want PM or review a ship you want and a prompt for a one-shot. Or if you don't want a ship, and just want a funny little drabble, I could do that to. First up! Dramione, inspired by the song "Just Dance," recorded by Lady Gaga. Please feedback and request! I'll update as fast as possible!**

 **Just a warning, this is an AU where they are muggles, and Draco and Hermione are already together. Just a short cute little drabble.**

The pulsing bass and flashing lights overwhelmed Draco to the point where he was feeling more than a little nauseous, but he steeled his resolve and walked further into the dance club, _"Freak!"_ that he had been dragged to against his will. But then again, Hermione had done a good job of persuading him to come, he knew that he would be forced to take one shot, and then another, and another, it was his friends' greatest ambition to get him drunk.

"Hey, slow-poke! Hurry up!" His gorgeous girlfriend turned back to face him, a huge grin on her face. He sighed before following her to the booth the large group had picked out.

"There he is!"

"You took forever!"

"We were starting to get worried!" came teasing voices from the humans he called his friends.

"Yeah, whatever." Came the grumbled reply

"Hey lighten up ferret!" came the small fierce voice of the redheaded beauty in the corner snuggled under her boyfriends arm, "This is supposed to be a celebration! We're done! We graduated! No more school!" He supposed Ginny was right, they had all just graduated from university in their respective majors and were all set to get they're dream jobs.

"Alright, Ginerva, you win. I surrender." He smirked at her, knowing full well the explosion that was about to occur.

"I. Am. Not. Gin. Er. Va. It's Ginny!" she growled at the grinning blond man

"C'mon Gin, you know he's just trying to rile you up." That was Harry, the "leader" of their little circle. In reality, Draco and Harry had resented each other since middle school, but then when Draco and Hermione started going out, Draco's circle and Harry's circle started to mingle more and each found the other wasn't so bad. The two smaller circles had merged into one large group of inseparable friends.

There was Ron and Ginny, who were the flaming readheads, and the second youngest and youngest Weasleys respectively. Then was Ginny's boyfriend Harry, and Ron's girlfriend Luna, who was eccentric blond who talked endlessly of mythical creatures such as sirens and nargles. After that was Draco's friends, Daphne and Blaise who were together and then Theodore who was the single one of the group but that didn't bother him.

Finally there was Draco's girlfriend, Hermione, who was the absolute best woman in the world in his eyes. The two had hated each other for the longest time, but slowly they had both grown fond of the other, which then turned into love, and now Draco was the luckiest man alive.

The night turned into a blur as Draco lost count of how many drinks he and his friends had. At one point all the others had gotten up to go to the dance floor, but he had stayed behind. This never really was his thing, the bumping and grinding on sweaty strangers while the booming music made you deaf? Not his idea of a good time. So instead he was content to watch as his girlfriend laughed and had a good time dancing with her best friends.

"Hey, are you ok?" came the voice that seemed to take up all his thoughts, "You've just been sitting here this whole time."

"I'm good, this is just not my thing." he replied, tucking her under his arm.

"Why not?" she inquired, gazing up at him

"Just to many people, crowded, pounding head-ache inducing music, I'd rather not." he softly explained.

"Well have you ever tried dancing?" he stared down at her blankly and she sighed, "I guess not, c'mon, you are dancing with me for one song." he looked at her blankly, "Oh, don't give me that look, it's more fun than it sounds." she managed to pull him out of the booth and onto the crowded floor.

Then his mind was gone. His girlfriend came alive, moving against him to the fast pulsing beat of the music, her hips pushed backwards towards him as her hands reached behind her and tangled in her hair. Amongst the sweat, pounding song, and the beautiful girl dancing on him, a rush of adrenaline flowed through him, and all at once in all rushed at him and he came alive and danced with her, losing himself in the hypnotic movement of her hips and beat of the song.

 _'I may have to re-evaluate my opinion on clubbing'_ was his last rational thought.

 **Okay there it is! Short and a little ooc but it is an AU. Please review with requests for more one-shots about anything! ships, humor, angst. Just review what you want to see and a prompt to go with it! hope you enjoyed it! Ciao!**


End file.
